


Tea and Sweets

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: AkaYona Ladies Week 2019 [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AkaYona Ladies Week 2019, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Yona has been crowned queen of Kouka and could use some mothering. Gi-gan arrives just in time.





	Tea and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

Yona leaned against the railing of the Queen’s balcony—her balcony, as of that morning. The cold of metal chilled from the winter air dug into her forearms, even through her thick robes, and her new crown pressed down on her from above. Closing her eyes, it was all too easy to picture her father, Hiryuu, and Soo-won standing behind her, each with one hand holding down her crown. The weight of past kings. Their mistakes had led one to his death, one to war, and another to exile. The fact that Yona had done the exiling just seemed to make Soo-won’s hand weigh all the heavier.

“Yona,” a familiar voice called, rough from smoking. “Stop thinking, girl, it’s just making you worry. You can save that for tomorrow.”

Forcing a smile, Yona opened her eyes and turned around. “Captain Gi-gan!”

The woman grinned and swept her up in a hug. “You can be queen tomorrow,” she promised. “For tonight, just be a girl sharing a hug and tea with an old friend.”

Yona sniffed and tightened her arms around the captain. Gi-gan had gotten to Kuuto as fast as she could, but with how fast the coronation had happened, she had only just managed to arrive the night before. They hadn’t had time to catch up yet, and—and if Yona was being honest with herself, she could use a break, and the captain’s presence was distracting her already.

Leaning away, she backed out of the hug and managed a small smile. “Did you say tea? I wasn’t aware you knew what that was.”

“Hah!” Gi-gan barked. She shook her head and gestured back inside, where a small table, chairs, tea, and cookies had been set up by a blazing fire. The fact Yona had missed all that happening meant she must have been concentrating deeper than she had thought. “Listen, girl—you live on the sea, and you learn to appreciate all kinds of drinks. Especially the hot ones. They’ll do you good on cold nights like this.”

“And the cookies?” Yona teased.

Gi-gan grinned, somehow lowering herself both gracefully and carelessly into the chair farthest from the fire. “The cookies are a treat and, I’ll admit, a regular guilty pleasure of mine. But they’ll do you good just about anytime you need.”

Yona sat next to the captain and picked up her cup first. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“Good. Now be quiet and drink. One cup required before more conversation, captain’s orders.”

Giggling, Yona did as Gi-gan said. She always did have the best advice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like figure skating, please check out my AkaYona figure skating AU over on tumblr! https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/187993352082/akayona-ladies-week-2019-sports-figure-skating
> 
> I'm queenofmoons67 over there, and I am accepting prompts.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
